Paranormal demi-everafters
by fairytalemythlover2468
Summary: This is a crossover on Paranormalcy sisters grimm and Percy Jackson. In this story Sabrina Evie and Percy are all sibling but they are also royalty crazy right. This is my first story review please. Crossover between Paranormalcy ,Sisters Grimm , and PJO HoO.Puckabrina Percabeth levie
1. Prologue

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call To storm or fire the world must fall An oath to keep the final breath And foes bear arms to the doors of death The one with the turtle necklace shall be the choice of life or death for all._

_"_What the 'one with the turtle necklace' decides on whether or not we die" Annabeth Chase ranted(**yelled**) as she paced the rec. room on the ARGO 2.

"Actually she/he decides the fate of the world " Leo Vlads corrected without thinking immediately regretting it when he saw the face of an angry Annabeth."

"Leo shut up, Annabeth it's ok there are 7 of us 1 of us is bound to know a person with a turtle necklace it's just a matter of who and where they are" Piper reassured "so who knows that person."

"I might but I haven't seen her in about 11 years. "Percy said as he walked over to the Nintendo control of the ship he pressed some buttons and said " there now we're headed to ferryport landing."

Jason started to question him " why there ". He was answered by Hazel "because that's where she lives ,am I right Percy " she asked?

"Wait Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper where did you guys go" Frank wondered. Percy and I got bored so we are playing go fish " Leo answer innocently as he cheated by switching cards. "Annabeths reading a book and I'm going to take a bath" Piper answered for the both of them.

Jason's eyes grew big as saucers as he asked " can I join you Pipes ,as your boyfriend I have to make sure you are safe after all." The rest of the 6 rolled their eyes and some sighed "no Jas no you can't and I think you know why" Piper retorted then she whipped her hair and walked off while the others besides Jason went " ohh."

"Ok so Percy tell us about who this girl is , pretty ugly smart dumb little more than friends if you know what I mean" Leo inquired . Annabeth scowled **( frowned)** got her book and left. Percy also frowned and said" Annabeth is the only girl I like that way but you will have to see later."

**If you go to pilot mountain middle school you might wonder who I am. I'll give you clues.1(I like to read2(My hair turns from blond to red 3(I am in drama club4(I had a boyfriend) good luck tell me what you think with a review put real or nickname that I know but tell me who you are today not tomorrow and don't text or call. For everyone if I get at least 2 reviews a chapter then I'm going to post a new chapter if not then ill wait so haha. You can just post "hi" but post something please.**


	2. Chapter 1 the meet

Sabrina Grimm stared down at what should have been oatmeal. Instead it was purple smelled like chicken and tasted like egg salad. She hated egg salad. She sighed and winced at Daphne and Puck as they shoveled the glop in their mouth.

She walked up stairs and stopped dead in her tracks the phone was ringing but that wasn't the reason she stopped. Puck was in her path.

"Hey Grimm who is this." He held a picture of a boy she hadn't spoken to in 11 years that day.

. Flashback. 

They were 6. The day that they go separated. Sabrina and the boy were hugging tears streaming down her face. The boy looked like he was about to cry too. Mrs. Smirt had taken the picture before she turned evil** ( a kid poured glop down her underwear )**. They each got 1.

. End flashback. 

"No Fairyboy. I'm not telling and give it back." She grabbed it back from him almost tearing it in half.

"Sabrina _libeling _charming called some boy down at the pier needs to see you urgently. I think his name was something like Peter Johnson." At this name Sabrina gasped. "You mean Percy Jackson."

When granny Relda nodded Sabrina ran to the kitchen table grabbed her keys (**yes Relda gave her her back and they're to the house)** and cell phone." Granny I'm taking my bike "when granny started to responded Sabrina reassured her" don't worry I'll wear my helmet see you later."

Glad for summer vacation and no where to be she calculated as she put on her helmet ." So 15 miles till I get to the pier. If go fast really fast then I can get there in 15 minutes probably."

She jumped on her bike and peddled to the pier thankful for it being down hill.

* * *

**_At the_**_ **pier**_

There was a large boat with a group of 7 near it. The boat said ARGO 2 on the side. There were 3 girls and 4 boys. The girls looked like they had been to hell and back ( which 1 had)**I was referring to Adam gidwitzs " a tale dark and Grimm, In a glass grimmly(tell Eddie I said hi and he is good smelly), and the Grimm conclusion" if you were wondering.**. The boys weren't much better in fact they might be worse.

As Sabrina came up in a record time of 13 minutes. Of the 4 boy she focused on 1. The black shaggy haired ,green eyed, mischief smile memories came flooding back to her so fast she lost her voice. When she found it again she said 1 word.

"Percy." He looked at her his lips curling at the corner. "Sabrina." With that they hugged. Although they gave no thought to this the entire Grimm family **( yes they in the car as soon as Sabrina left so quickly)**and the rest of the 7 were looking at them funny.

I own nothing. **put that on a stick and suck it. Also hello. I didn't get 20 reviews but 24 people are looking at it so I'm happy. This is only the 4 day of it being postaded. That's like 6 a day. :)**


	3. Authors note

I'm sorry for not up dating for a while I had camp. Laurel ridge. It's a church camp and I got buzy so I'm working on something until then cliffhanger.I'm so sorry but i have another camp starting 07/06/14 it's in the mountains so i might not be able to update. Oh and i have a beta named susy my fish so hahaha. anyway i may not have wifi but i will write i promise even if my sister throws a flashlight at my head i will.


	4. Chapter 2 The Others

**Here is the 2ed chapters sorry it took me so long read authors note if you want. So here it is. I own nothing exept plot.**

"Sabrina, what are you doing and who is this" Puck asked her as she still hugged the strange boy.

"Oh." Sabrina said as she pulled away from Percy blushing. "This is Percy Jackson, my twin brother." When Puck and the rest of the family looked like they were going to interupt she quickly added. "And if we go back to the house we'll explan everything, by we i mean him."

When Percy glarred at her she shrugged.

"Well then lets all hop in the the car and all of this will be cleared up. Then Percy you can tell us why you're here Granny Relda instructed in her light german accent.

"How are we all going to fit it that small car for 5 when there are 14 of us unless you have another car." Annabeth questioned the whole family, " plus there is a bike we have to fit too. Not logical.

"It's OK magic is used to make it as big as it needs to be. But, 1 time it malfunctioned and i almost had to kiss Puck" seeing their confused faces she added" long story not telling it."

time skip at the house

"First things first we should introduce ourselves. I'll go first i'm Daphne only Sabrina and Red can call me Daffy. Puck calls me marshmallow but you can't."

" I'm Red." "Sabrina."

"I'm Puck The Trickster king ,Emperor of Pixies/brownies, Master of Mayhem, Robin Goodfellow, King of-we get it fairy boy " interrupted an annoyed Sabrina." But you still love me, right Grimm?" She smiled and kissed him on the check signifying a yes.

"Really 'Bri' you can't be dating this ... idiot. I forbid it " Percy yelled at the 2 jumping up from the couch.

" Forbid me you can't forbid me to do anything. You're the one who didn't contact me for 11 years to this day! I tried and tried but NO! The great Percy Green had to go not think about anyone but himself! That is how you lost a girl isn't it. Then when you come back just for the necklace you gave me and i won't give it to you SO good-day!" then she stormed up stairs and slammed her bedroom door hitting Percy on the way out.

"Wait Sabrina" and with that Puck ran out after his girlfriend. Puck walked into the surprised to see the door wasn't locked like she did when she was upset. Even more surprised to see her do something see never ever did.

Sabrina Grimm was crying.

**Sorry guys and girls for the cliffhanger and no updates in a while. It was end of grade testing and I had to work in our family garden. Just a lot of stuff I'm constantly working on stuff. Also a big yay for a new session of Every Witch Way I love that show . But I can't see the first 4 episodes no t.v. At mission camp. Read and review thanks to all who have reviewed. Oh and I have a beta named Suzy the fish.**


	5. Chapter 3 Him

p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"strongSo I'm back check out my poll. It's an easy write in. By the way for the rest of my camps I can us my iPad and write. I just found this out but noodles are good in salt and soy sauce. I own nothing but plot./strong/p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"'Whoa Grimm! Are you crying over a boy?" He was so surprised, he got worried. "You've never done that before. Not even with me and I'm good looking."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;" Sabrina snorted at this and dug her head out of the pillow she was crying in. "No matter how true that is he's my brother. I know you deserve an explanation but I don't want to tell one right now."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"" Grimm, I say this as nice as I can, but get your butt out there and let him tell it. I don't think they finished introductions without us." Sabrina looked at him, sighed, and said " Ok, besides I want to make sure he tells it right./p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-At the living room-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Oh good my two lieblings are back. We hope you don't mind but we finished our side of the introductions they were just about to tell us who they are." Sabrina nodded no could tell she had been crying./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Well I guess I'll start. I'm Piper Mclean, yes, the daughter of Tristan Mclean. But say anything about it, and you won't have needed an introduction!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""I'm Jason, Pipers boyfriend and, yes it is dangerous." Then seeing the look on her face, he shut up quickly./p  
p style="margin-top: .17in; margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Well, I'm the best looking in the group so I deserve the biggest introduction. I'm Leo Valdez the ships caption; I'm the only fire user alive. I'm also looking for a girlfriend if blondie has any friends who might be interested' he said cockily with a wink./p  
p style="margin-top: .17in; margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"''Dang man, he is so puckrock. As marshmellow would say"Puck shouted smiling./p  
p style="margin-top: .17in; margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Shut up stinkpot and let them finish. Continue please" Sabrina said calmly./p  
p style="margin-top: .17in; margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"" Percy and, Jason being Sabrina's brother is more dangerous than Pipers boyfriend."/p  
p style="margin-top: .17in; margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Piper and Sabrina sighed in sync and irritation./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""I'm Hazel and this is Frank."Sup" signaled Frank./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""And I'm Annabeth. I'm dating seaweed brain or Percy."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Everyone looked over at a smirking Sabrina./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;" /p 


	6. authors note 2

**I'm sorry but I've decided to end my part of the story . If anyone wants to adopt the story private message plz or put in a review if necessary.**


End file.
